


Fire and Gasoline

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Saphael, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “Those two are like fire and gasoline.” That’s what everyone said about them.Raphael Santiago was a fire and, Simon Lewis was the gasoline that only further fueled the other.----“I’m in love with you.” he came out as barely a whisper.If Simon didn’t have vampire enhanced hearing, he might’ve not heard that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Saphael Fic

“Those two are like fire and gasoline.”

That’s what everyone said about them.

Raphael Santiago was a fire and, Simon Lewis was the gasoline that only further fueled the other. They were always like that, even before they got together.

At first it was just the little things that made them seem good together, like how they would trace back to conversations they had weeks ago about each other but, couldn’t remember there was a visiting clan in the hotel.

Next, came all the romantic things. Like how Simon figured out Raphael’s birthday just to give him a small little novel he bought from an old bookshop in New York. Or how Raphael once punched a visiting clan’s vampire square in the face because he thought Simon was a traitor and should’ve been exiled.

Then, all the obvious things. Like how when Simon’s room was moved next to Raphael’s, all of Simon’s screams in the night (day) were more quickly silenced than before. Or that Raphael’s room had a Marvel comic or two laying around, when everyone knew he liked DC way better.

Yeah, so they were practically married.

Contrary to everyone’s thinking, it was Raphael that first made a move, that is after not communicating to Simon for a week.

Simon wasn’t oblivious to this, he knew he could be annoying. So, he rather have Raphael tell him upfront, that he didn’t want to hang out with him. That’s what he thinks when he’s in front of Raphael’s door.

He knows Raphael can hear him, before this mess happened between them, Raphael would make a snide comment when Simon was right in front of the door.

_“Are you going to admire my door or are you going to come in and admire me instead?”_

He waited a while, just to see if Raphael would go back to normal and say something.

But, nothing. So, for once, Simon’s going to try and actually get something done.

He walked in not bothering to knock on the door. And instead of letting Raphael speak, Simon went straight into rambling mode. “Okay, Raphael.Why the hell, are you mad at me? And don’t even say you aren’t. I mean why else would you stop talking to me. If I’m really that annoying just tell me, if-”

Before he could finish, Raphael had gotten up and quickly grabbed onto the other’s arms, like he was drowning and Simon was the last thing to grab.

“Simon, I’m not mad or annoyed. I’m just, I don’t know confused.” he said with the hint of sadness.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to have some major identity crisis and leave the country.” said Simon half-jokingly.

“Simon please be quiet.” he said with urgency like, if he didn’t say the next thing he would explode.

“I’m in love with you.” he came out as barely a whisper. If Simon didn’t have vampire enhanced hearing, he might’ve not heard that.

A look of relief washed over Simon when he heard those words. And a look of confusion came over Raphael’s face.

He brought up the other’s hands from his arm, to his neck. “I’m in love with you too.” he says with his signature Simon grin, the one he would use when he knew everything was going to be alright (which was rarely he might add).

And before any other words could be uttered, Simon let go of Raphael’s hands and brought him in for a kiss.A kiss that was messy and not at all like an on-screen movie kiss but, that’s okay because they both had eternity to perfect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
